Punctuality
by Simplest Writer
Summary: Dick is back in town and requests to see Barbara. A one shot.


**Hiyo guys! I'm like creative this week. I've decided to make and post this one shot of Dick and Babs. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Barbara wasn't particular about her coffee. As long as it had caffeine and sugar. She practically lived on the stuff. She was nearly always awake. Being in college and being Batgirl got very difficult most of the time. She loved being Batgirl. It just got very time consuming.

There were many pluses of being Batgirl. One very big example was hanging out with Dick. They were best friends. Since he was eight and his parents had died in a terrible circus accident. He had been there for her through out the years. He had helped her with gymnastics. With her homework, and her training.

She had not seen him in weeks. Ever since he had left the team to find himself, he had not contacted anyone. Not until last night. He had called her asking her if she could meet him at their favorite café _ten minutes ago_. He was late. But what was new. She wanted to see him; she could wait a little longer.

She adjusted her black skirt. Her blue blouse shone brightly of the booth by the window. Her shift from the library had just finished. She was exhausted. All she needed was coffee and the insufferable little twerp that refused to show up on time.

Well speak of the devil. There he was. Getting off his motorcycle. He was wearing faded jeans and a dark blue shirt. His hair was messed up and he was wearing his signature sunglasses, which to Barbara's dismay hid his blue eyes. Not that she was going to tell him that. He would never let her live _that_ down.

He entered the small coffee shop and instantly spotted the beautiful redhead. Dick had to admit. Barbara always looked good. And he loved admitting it.

"Hey Babs. What's up?" he asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"I don't know Dick. You're the one who requested my appearance," she said rather coldly.

Dick sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't stayed in touch. I've been busy. Which is why I'm here to talk to you."

"Okay shoot."

"I've been thinking in taking a protégé."

Barbara nearly spit out her coffee, "What? Why?"

"Because I've been thinking that I might not be around much longer and I just want someone to continue my legacy. I don't have any kids so I was thinking of taking a young hero in."

Barbara absorbed this, "What about Tim?"

Dick smiled, "We both know Tim is Bruce's protégé. I need someone like Tim. Look it was just a thought."

Barbara frowned, "It was more than a thought. Don't tell me you're already looking for someone."

Dick cleared his throat, "No. Not yet. I don't know whom I could take in. Look, just forget it. Today is about you. What do you want to do?"

Barbara pondered this. What could she do? She had some studying to do. Maybe a movie at her place, "How about a movie later. I'm free again at six."

"Perfect. I'll be over with food a six," he flashed her one his famous smile. Barbara couldn't help that her heart might've skipped a beat.

Goddamn it! He was running late again. She was going to be pissed at him. He hoped the cheeseburgers and the expensive wine he had bought would be enough to make her happy.

Dick pulled over and ran up to her apartment. He knocked several times until finally Barbara was standing there with an annoyed look.

"Dick. Why are you late?"

"Well the guy serving me the cheeseburgers got my order wrong. I stopped to pick up some wine too," Dick said sheepishly.

Barbara thought when Dick looked guilty, he also looked pretty hot.

"Just get in here."

He did so and set the food on the coffee table, "What movie are we watching Babs?"

"Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. I know how much you love this movie."

Dick sat up and hugged her. He could smell her. She smelt like caramel and strawberries. When he let go. He could barely notice a small blush spreading through her cheeks.

Dick looked at her in the eyes and kissed her.

Barbara wasn't prepared for this. Sure they had messed around before. Kissed many times. But this one was different. Dick was expressing himself through this. She expressed right back. She moved her tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance. Dick opened his mouth and their tongues wrestled and battle for dominance. Barbara broke apart for air, but Dick just moved to her neck. He could taste her. She was sweet. He pressed his tongue across her neck, making Barbara moan. He then started sucking. He suckled on her neck and her jaw. Barbara's breaths became ragged. He moved back to her lips and this time he let all of his passion flow through his lips.

Barbara moved her hands towards his shirt and took it off. Tracing his muscles. Dick groaned in her mouth. Dick broke the kiss.

"Are we seriously about to do this?"

"Just shut and kiss me."

Dick complied while taking off her shirt. He decided to keep suckling on her neck. He loved teasing her. She urged him to take her bra off, but this time Dick didn't comply. He wanted to frustrate her. His body pressed against hers. They were both worked up.

"Oh my god. What the hell did I Just see!" screamed someone from behind them.

Dick surprised, lay there on top of Barbara until she shoved him down on the floor.

"Tim, haven't you heard of knocking?" Barbara asked. Pink spreading through her face.

"Yes. But I never expected for me to see that!" Tim said. His hands covering his mask, "Next time put a sock on the window if you don't want me to interrupt your activities."

"It's nice to see you too, Tim," Dick said.

"Oh. Hey Dick. Well I'm going to leave to save myself from further scaring. See yah later and remember to use protection. I don't want to be an uncle yet," Tim said as he jumped from the window.

Dick looked at Barbara's embarrassed face. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that we might scar Tim a lot," Dick said innocently.

"Well we wouldn't if you could keep your hands off me," she said.

"Oh come on! You liked it more than I did!" he exclaimed.

"No I didn't. You have no proof," Barbara said. Getting off the couch.

Dick took this as a challenge. And laid her back on the couch.

"You are so going to regret saying that."

"Bring it, Grayson."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please leave reviews. They make me happy! Simplest Writer, out!**


End file.
